


国家德比之后

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao
Summary: 北京时间2019年2月7日，国王杯半决赛第一回合国家德比皇萨打平之后，正是异地恋情侣相聚时刻。ps：第一章万笛万，第二章皮水。都是肉。





	1. Chapter 1

亲爱的卢卡，你把我带到哪里来了?你不是地头蛇吗?你猜猜？卢卡转身关上门，推了伊万一把，让他坐在桌子上，脱下伊万的球服。嗯?怎么会有桌子呢？你不会把我带到贵宾包厢了吧？我的小队长~伊万拉长了尾音，几乎能具象化的波浪号展示了拉基蒂奇的一副好嗓子。卢卡绑住伊万的手，拉起他转个身把他压在桌子上。希望一会儿你能充分运用你这副好嗓子。说完扒下伊万的球裤内裤，一手摁住伊万的后背，一手伸出一根拇指刺入伊万的后穴。  
唔！伊万一惊，昂起头想要站直，奈何被卢卡的一只手镇压了。趴好了，骚伊万，小卢卡想骚伊万的小洞洞了，骚伊万可要尽地主之谊，不要让小卢卡受了伤。然后一用力，整根拇指尽数没入伊万的后穴之中。  
没有润滑剂的帮助，干燥的拇指摩擦着温热柔软的肠壁带起火辣辣的刺痛，好像点燃了的火药，在伊万的大脑里烧得火星四溅，炸得耳朵轰鸣，眼前白光一片。伊万的屁股向后拱了拱，扭头对卢卡说我骚不骚你还不知道?之前我去皇马可是带足了润滑剂还有避孕套，卢卡的小骚穴可是吃得直流口水……还没说完，伊万的屁股就重重的挨了一巴掌，同时卢卡的大拇指也抽了出去。  
为了“感谢”你的盛情款待，我们今天玩点儿刺激的。伊万不满的扭了扭屁股，乖宝宝卢卡想玩点什么刺激的?哈！想让我像leo那样骂罗纳尔多是大鸡蛋吗？卢卡俯下身，舔了一下伊万的耳垂低声说等一下你就知道了。说完扶枪挺身而入。  
哈啊~好，好深！这时，空荡的诺坎普球场回荡着伊万的呻吟声，你！你开了麦克风！啊啊啊！慢点！让我缓一缓。嘶……伊万挣扎着要摘下系在眼睛上的球衣，想要关掉麦克风，被卢卡欺身压住。  
不不不，好卢卡，别开麦克风！求你了……伊万压低声音哀求着，可是卢卡猛的撞上G点在上面研磨，伊万的声音立刻拔高，诺坎普球场上方立刻环绕着伊万的浪叫声。  
卢卡狠狠的顶撞着伊万的G点，拇指伸入伊万的嘴中，摩擦他的牙齿，挑逗伊万的敏感的上牙膛，与他的舌头共舞，防止伊万咬住自己的嘴唇，关住那美妙的呻吟声，伊万声音那么好听，怎么能不让你的球迷听一听呢?说完咬住伊万的后颈，送开伊万手腕上的衣服，搂住腰就是一阵狂风暴雨，伊万只觉得爽得头皮发麻，耳朵一片轰鸣，什么也记不起来了，口水滴落在桌子上，手指甲抓挠着桌面，扭动着身体让冰凉的桌子摩擦自己的乳头，后穴已经麻木了，只感觉胀胀得发烫，还有卢卡突突跳的鸡巴。  
这样干了几百下卢卡解开系在伊万头上的球衣，伊万眼前一亮，眼睛一阵刺痛过后看着下面的诺坎普，听着球场里面回荡着自己的浪叫，心中羞耻难当，后穴反射性的夹紧，唔！不！卢卡撸了几下伊万的鸡巴，伊万立刻射了出来。卢卡在伊万后穴无规律的抽搐中也射在了伊万的屁股里面。伊万侧头一动不动的趴在桌子上剧烈的喘息着，瞳孔大张，明显还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来。  
卢卡从伊万的身上爬起来，拔出自己的鸡巴，走过去把麦克风关了，喘息着问伊万爽了吗?伊万缓过神看着桌子上自己的挠痕，红着脸把头埋在肘窝里发出小动物的呜咽声。卢卡给两个人穿戴好，拉着伊万回更衣室洗澡换衣服，给皮克打个电话，告诉他明天你不去训练了。卢卡从身后环住伊万，揉着伊万的腰说。  
伊万瞪了卢卡一眼，拿出手机给皮克打电话。  
呼！呼！喂?伊万?（傻逼皮克你到底操不操！不操我走了！）哎哎哎！你别动！哈！啊！sese你好紧啊!  
喂?杰瑞?我明天不去训练了，你帮我请个假，理由你自己决定。  
啊？我还想让你帮我请个假呢，卢卡也在你身边吧？你让卢卡给sese请个假，后天回马德里。（一阵肉体碰撞的声音，cnm皮克！别咬我屁股，啊!）  
我还想让塞尔吉奥帮卢卡请假呢……算了，我给leo打电话让他帮忙请个假吧。  
leo?leo这会儿已经在去意大利的飞机上了吧。算了，让路易斯（苏牙）帮忙请个假吧。（卢卡！给马塞洛打电话！让他给咱们两个请假……皮克你tm有病啊!别把番茄酱往我身上抹！）  
嘟嘟嘟……


	2. Chapter 2

撂下手机，geri扑向sese。给老子滚远点！煞笔狗熊！你今天晚上睡沙发！说完一脚把杰拉德踹下地了。杰拉德听话了吗？怎么可能，那还是他杰拉德皮克了吗？为了捍卫自己的福利，杰拉德麻利的翻身而起，一个虎扑又罩在了sese的身上。怎么啦？宝贝儿?竟然敢把老公踹下床，是不是太久不艹你你飘了？连老公都不认识了？放心，咱们有一天时间呢，老公这就把你艹熟。  
sese挣扎着要从床单里出来，被沙雕皮皮熊围追堵截，终于受不了了大吼你tm放我出去！小心老子下次把你铲上观众席！杰拉德放出sese的小脑袋，亲吻sese的耳朵说我饿了，给老公做点吃的呗?  
艹！别和我提吃的！你tm挤我一身番茄酱干屁?床单都脏了，老子还得洗！杰拉德安抚的亲亲sese的脖子可是我饿了啊，比赛那么长时间拦截你们皇马前锋多累啊？体能消耗多大啊？再说床单早晚都要脏，早脏晚脏都是脏，不要在意那些细节嘛~sese一个下勾拳打在杰拉德的小腹上，推开蜷缩的杰拉德，坐起来走进了浴室。不一会儿，浴室里传来了水声。  
杰拉德酝酿了一会儿，换了床单，站起来走到浴室门口推门而入。正在泡澡的sese一点也不惊讶，指了指沐浴架把毛巾拿过来。  
杰拉德拿起毛巾走向sese，拽住毛巾两边一把勾住sese的后颈贴向自己，sese扑腾了一下，摁住皮克的胸膛什……唔！杰拉德张嘴含住sese的双唇，重重的吮吸了一下，张开嘴伸出舌头，sese乖乖的张嘴含住了杰拉德的舌头，轻咬舌面，模仿口交前后滑动，粗糙的舌面刺激着敏感的上唇软肉，让sese浑身颤栗。杰拉德抱住sese加深了这个吻，吻了几分钟，sese觉得水凉了，转身一把把他推进凉水里面，我洗好了，饿了，先下楼吃点东西。杰拉德无奈的看着湿透的衣服，认命的放掉凉水，脱了衣服对正在开门的sese说我这几天集训没工夫买菜，冰箱里没有什么东西了，还有点水果，你看着做个水果沙拉对付一下好了。sese应了一声推门出去了。  
半个小时后杰拉德下楼来到厨房，看见了让他差点血管迸裂脑出血的画面，sese一丝不挂的穿着碎花围裙站在料理台前。（类似下面这两种的↓）

从后面看一览无余，微微翘起的发梢，花里枯捎的后背，紧翘的屁股，小麦色结实的大腿，细长的小腿，纤细的脚踝，踩在地板上常年不见阳光白嫩嫩的脚丫，每一处都在诱惑人犯罪。看得杰拉德的小兄弟立刻竖旗敬礼。  
杰拉德从后面用力抱住sese，小兄弟挤进sese的臀缝中，侧头亲了一下sese的脖颈，看见sese正在剥一根香蕉，剥开黄色的香蕉皮，里面白色的香蕉肉长长的，到了头部微微弯曲，sese把它切片，放入乳白色的沙拉酱里面，又拿出一些草莓洗净去蒂，拿起一颗半含进嘴里，洁白的牙齿轻轻一咬，红色的汁水沾湿了唇瓣，亮晶晶，红红的，好像沾染了晨露的玫瑰花瓣，杰拉德只觉得自己又渴又饿，他舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴把剩下的半颗用舌头扫进了自己的嘴里，真甜~杰拉德眯着眼对大厨的手艺（吻?）给予肯定。sese红着眼睛看了他一眼，没说话，继续手上的工作。杰拉德不依不饶，大手伸进sese的围裙里面，摸向sese的两腿之间，避开sese的阴茎，揉捏sese的两个囊袋，与其说是揉捏，不如说是把玩，像把玩核桃一样托在手心搓揉，时而轻轻拽一下，sese浑身一抖，差点把手给切了。当！的一声把菜刀钉在了案板上，转身抓住杰拉德的小伙伴，用比赛和对手互怼的语气恶狠狠的说，你tm还吃不吃饭了？不吃滚！杰拉德毫无畏惧，两手抓住sese两片肉肉的臀瓣，挤压揉捏，两根食指伸进后穴，向两边掰开，手指肚摩擦着高热的肠壁，嘶！sese倒吸一口凉气，感觉微凉的空气钻进火热的后穴中，不适的想要加紧屁股，但是屁股在杰拉德的手掌下，毫无反抗之力。  
sese如此贤惠的给我做饭，我好感动，为了感激sese，我决定先喂饱sese，再吃饭。说完又伸进去一根左手中指，右手伸到前面撸动sese的阴茎，招架不住的sese双手向后扶在料理台的边缘，这个身体里靠在料理台上，双腿打开。杰拉德拉起裙边让sese张嘴咬住，看着自己手中的美景，脑中只有两个字盘他！不把sese盘得尿都射不出来我就不是杰拉德皮克！杰拉德加快手中的工作，没一会儿，sese颤抖着腿，射在了杰拉德的手掌里面，杰拉德看看手里的液体，拉起sese转了个身，把sese乳白色的东西全部涂进了sese的后穴，我先请sese后面的嘴吃水果沙拉。拿起一颗草莓塞进了sese的后穴里面，额嗯！凉凉的草莓凹凸不平的表面让sese不太舒服，涨涨的撑在穴口。啪！啪！两声，杰拉德左右手大力的拍了两下sese的屁股，要细细咀嚼啊，不然会消化不良的。杰拉德开心的说，伸手剥了一个香蕉插进了sese的嘴里，sese一边吞吐着香蕉，一边用力夹紧屁股，把草莓夹扁，留了一屁股红色的果汁，杰拉德又塞进去两颗，打开冰箱拿出了（胡萝卜?黄瓜?呵呵你们太天真了）一颗西芹，掰下一条，把根部塞进了sese的屁股里面，这下三颗草莓进去的更深了。sese的后穴被撑的开开的，只能用力夹紧屁股里面的西芹，露出有菜叶的那一半，看上去就像长了一条绿色的花尾巴。  
sese站着的地方正对着窗外，虽然为了保护名人个人隐私别墅周边种了一圈树木，但是偶尔还是会看见小型货车的车厢从树木上方经过。看着窗外的景色，sese感觉灵魂都颤栗了，想到树木丛外可能有记者努力向里面张望（但是什么也看不见）兴奋的头皮发麻，他拔出嘴里的香蕉，拽出后穴里面的西芹，小穴还收缩着挽留了一下，塌下腰，双腿大张着回头对杰拉德说，杰瑞不想尝尝新鲜的水果沙拉吗？  
杰拉德只觉得鼻腔热的刺痛，平复了一下心情不让自己丢人的流出鼻血，又拿起两颗草莓塞进了sese的后穴里面，那……我这个杵就恭敬不如从命了。说完一杆入洞，把五颗草莓顶到了最深处，啊……呼！呼！好深！sese的小穴要撑爆了！别看sese人前是敬业负责的皇马队长，脾气火爆的中后卫，在床上sese乖巧的很，他很清楚你想要什么，想干什么，并且乐得配合，除非被打断好事，sese会像伤停补时被对手连进两个球反超了一样，五雷轰顶，怒冠冲发。  
杰拉德抓住sese的腰奋力抽插，每一次抽出只留龟头在里面，插进去的时候又快又狠，啪！的一声，囊袋重重的打在sese的屁股上，把sese的屁股都拍红了。sese的指甲死死的抠着洗碗池的边缘，仰起头放声浪叫，眯缝着眼睛看着窗户外面，一只小鸟停在了窗外，好奇的看着两个两脚兽反复拍打在一起，sese看着那只鸟儿，心里羞耻难当，下巴放在手臂上，平视着那只小鸟，这时，杰拉德突然拽起sese，转了个身，让sese坐在料理台上，双脚搭在料理台的边缘，门户大开，杰拉德扶着阴茎欺身上前，sese脸红的低着头，看着杰拉德长长的阴茎一点点没入自己的身体中，裤裆藏雷果然名不虚传。杰拉德重重一顶，顶得sese晃悠了一下，连忙抱住杰拉德的脖子，杰拉德把sese的双腿扛在肩上，低头亲吻sese的额头，眼睑，鼻尖，最后来到了sese呻吟的嘴唇，上面的亲吻有多温柔，下面的侵犯就有多凶狠。上面银蛇共舞，下面直捣黄龙。最后杰拉德抱起sese的屁股，重量都集中在了一点上，这一下顶到了更深的地方，sese瞪大了他圆圆的棕色眼睛，然后眼珠上翻，就这样被艹射了出来。  
杰拉德被sese的后穴突然密集的挤压，也忍不住了，快速顶弄了几十下，交代在了sese的身体里面。他把sese放回料理台上，两个人相拥喘息了一会儿，杰拉德亲亲sese的耳朵把自己拔了出来。手指伸进sese刚刚高潮敏感的后穴，一阵抠挖，把里面已经挤烂的草莓果肉挖了出来。红红的果肉上面沾着白色的精液，杰拉德塞进嘴里品尝了一下，又张嘴渡给sese一些，sese做出来的水果沙拉真好吃。说完含住sese的乳头咬了几口，樱桃也很好吃，软嫩，多汁。sese被杰拉德这么一弄，阴茎又蠢蠢欲动起来，伸出手对杰拉德说，好吃就把本大厨背回屋里吧。  
杰拉德转身弯下腰，sese一脚踹在杰拉德屁股上，杰拉德往前一扑，跪在大理石地面上，sese从料理台上下来，抖着腿趴在杰拉德的后背上，扭动着身体，让挺立的乳头在杰拉德汗湿的后背上画圈圈，杰拉德感受着后背上两个硬硬的小点为非作歹，站起来抓着sese的屁股大步流星的上了楼，打开卧室把sese扔在了床上，sese侧过身看着杰拉德勾了勾手指，杰拉德屁颠屁颠的爬上床。  
夜，还长。  
The end  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 围裙t宝请搜索公主风可爱围裙


End file.
